brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Infamous
Infamous is the first episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-fifth overall in the series. Official Description After destroying the Cursed Realm and saving Ninjago, the Ninja have discovered newfound fame. But they must be careful what they wish for because a new evil named Nadakhan the Djinn is freed and a new age of piracy has begun. Plot In the beginning, the Ninja are shown, battling the Skulkin but are found to be acting in an advert, directed by Dareth. Dareth claims that girls like Nya shouldn't be in a team of Ninja. It is shown that the Ninja have become really famous. The Ninja are then seen on Destiny's Bounty 2.0 with Cole and Nya both training while Zane and Jay are playing droid chess. After Cole leaves Jay and Zane, Zane questions Jay if he told Nya what he saw in his future's reflection in the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb and Jay tells that he doesn't want to because it could ruin their friendship and Nya isn't interested, saying that she wouldn't choose to go with either of the boys. Suddenly, the Ninja have a mission to track Clouse, who had a cave collapse on him, survived due to him being turned into a ghost by the Cursed Realm. He has made his way to Stiix and accidentally releases Nadakhan, a Djinn which grants three wishes. Clouse asks for his book but he finds ashes, for the Ninja have burnt the book. Next, he asks to be mortal, however, he suffers, as the process is really painful. Finally, he asks for the process to have no pain, however, Nadakhan cunningly tricks Clouse, who is consequently trapped inside the teapot. Nadakhan enters Ninjago City in human form and finds one of Cyrus Borg's information kiosks. He asks what happened to his crew and the aftermath of the Sky Pirates. He then finds out that his crew are in different realms-except for his former love Dilara, who has passed away-and that he needs the Realm Crystal to pass through each realm and round up the sky pirates. Although, Sensei Wu has the realm crystal so he comes up with a plan. The Ninja are on their way but stop to help Lil' Nelson who helps them in return by preventing the fan girls to catch them. The Ninja are besieged by helicopters and when they try to hide, Jay offers to help Nya but she angrily refuses. Dareth, who is in one of the helicopters, offers the Ninja a ride to Stiix. The Ninja don't find anything so they settle down in a pub, in disguise. The TV shows that someone has impersonated the Ninja and carried out plenty of crimes to frame the Ninja. They are now wanted and everyone in Stiix tries to look for them. Lloyd tells Misako to arrive at Stiix quickly although the police track the Destiny's Bounty and the Ninja are left at one option - to split up and go to different places. At the end of the episode, Wu is seen in a library, reading about Nadakhan and says his motto, "be careful what you wish for," which immediately summons the Djinn who asks Wu if he said wish. Cast *Angry Pedestrian - Vincent Tong *Boy Fan - Alan Marriott *Braces Boy Fan - Michael Adamthwaite *Broken Arm Kid - Vincent Tong *Clouse - Scott McNeil *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Ed - Colin Murdock *Girl Fan #1 - Kathleen Barr *Girl Fan #2- Kelly Metzger *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lil' Nelson - David Reynolds *Lloyd - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Nadakhan - Scott McNeil *News Reporter - Michael Adamthwaite *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Police Officer - Colin Murdock *Radio DJ - Paul Dobson *Rough Guy - Michael Donovan *Rufus McCallister - Paul Dobson *Salty Patron - Paul Dobson *Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson *Talk Show Host - Alan Marriott *Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited *Dareth's TV Studio *New Ninjago City Hospital *Stiix *Domu Trivia *In the middle of Grave Danger, when the Ninja are looking at their reflections as their future selves, Cole is unable to see his reflection, hinting that his character will die later in the series and leaving his fate very ambiguous. However, in this episode, Cole discovers that he has the ability to turn invisible - which is why he couldn't see the reflection of his future self. **Inadvertantly, this likely confirms that Cole will remain a ghost for the rest of the series, considering that the reflections of the Ninja showed them as being Senseis - a title which none of them have attained yet. **However, the reflections could have shown the Ninja next greatest achievement; Jay, Zane and Kai becoming Senseis and Cole being able to turn invisible. *This episode marks the first appearance of Nadakhan and Lil' Nelson. *Dan and Kevin Hageman showed the first draft of the first scene of the episode on Twitter to celebrate Ninja Day. *The Grant a Wish Foundation is a reference to the Make A Wish Foundation an organization which grants the wishes of kids with cancer. **Also, when the Ninja are in the hospital, Kai is sending a "chirp" to someone, as pointed out by Nya - an allusion to someone sending a "tweet". *When Jay says to Cole "Why don't you make like a ghost and vanish?", it is referring to the movie Back to the Future when Biff says to Marty "Why don't you make like a tree and get out of here?" Errors *When the news reporter was on the TV, Nya was in her new Airjitzu suit. Gallery MoS55Airjitzu.png DisguisedNadakhan.png MoS55AlmostHome.png MoS55AngryNya.png MoS55Award.png MoS55Bounty.png MoS55Bounty1.png MoS55CapturedBounty.png MoS55BountyArrive.png MoS55Chess.png MoS55ClouseFind.png MoS55ColeDragon.png MoS55Comish.png MoS55Confront.png MoS55Contact.png MoS55CrystalInfo.png MoS55DarethChopper.png MoS55Domu.png MoS55Downtown.png MoS55Dragons.png MoS55Explain.png MoS55FireSpin.png MoS55Info.png MoS55HappyDareth.png MoS55KaiDoll.png MoS55Lantern.png MoS55Lloyd.png MoS55Misako.png MoS55Misako2.png MoS55NadaDisguise.png MoS55NadaHappy.png MoS55NC1.png MoS55Nelson.png MoS55Ninja.png MoS55Ninja2.png MoS55Officers.png MoS55Parents.png MoS55Pixal.png MoS55Portrait.png MoS55Released.png MoS55Report.png MoS55Rufas.png MoS55Ruffians.png MoS55SamuActor.png MoS55Samukai.png MoS55Searching.png MoS55SotoCrew.png MoS55SpareDolls.png MoS55SpellBook.png MoS55Stiix1.png MoS55Stiix2.png MoS55Stiix3.png MoS55Table.png MoS55TalkShow.png MoS55Targets.png MoS55Teapot.png MoS55TeenNinja.png MoS55TicketBuy.png MoS55Trapped.png MoS55Unlock.png MoS55ZaneDragon.png MoS55ZaneReports.png SkyboundLloyd.png Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu — Skybound episodes